Long While Coming
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Jack finally gets up the courage to say something he should have said a while ago to Mac. Mack. Oneshot.


**I just adore the dynamic between these two. I love what it is in the show, but I love the idea of it being more as well. So here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

Jack Dalton had been working at Phoenix for the past four years. Although, admittedly, it hadn't been named Phoenix the whole time he was there, it had gone through multiple name changes, but the fact stood. Jack had been here for four years.

Angus Macgyver, better known as Mac, had been there for two years, and before that, he had been with the military as an EOD expert for three years, which is where Jack had first met him. He was a boy scout—even though he insisted on multiple occasions that he had been kicked out of the boy scouts. He was a golden boy, all big smiles and dimples and blonde hair and blue eyes, he followed the instructions of Matilda Webber, and when he _did_ disobey them, he never got in trouble, because he flashed his charming smile and sweet talked his way out of it.

He was the kind of kid that Jack usually didn't associate with.

Bit of a goody-two-shoes and a suck up.

The kind of guy who would climb the ladder until he got himself a cozy office job and then married one of his high school sweethearts and popped out a couple of identical children with sugary smiles.

But that was before Jack had worked with Mac on a job a year ago.

Sure, he was still a real boy scout and he had a toothy smile that made girls and boys swoon. But he was funny and smart and Jack learnt for a _fact_ that Mac was never going to be one of those guys in office jobs, because the kid would go crazy stuck inside, and that was something that Jack respected. There had been some stuff going on in his head, something that Jack didn't ask about but had heard whispers about in the agency—there had been an agent who had died a few months before, Nikki Carpenter, who had apparently been Mac's girlfriend, so the guy had some stuff around that to unpack. It didn't affect his work, which Jack respected, but the night they completed one of their first missions together, it had definitely looked as though there was something on Mac's mind that he wanted to talk about.

Jack really wasn't good with talking, especially if it was going to be about feelings or emotions, but he sat down with a beer, opposite Mac, waiting for the kid to talk about...Whatever it was he needed to talk about.

Instead, the kid had lunged forward and kissed him.

Jack had been completely taken aback, and it had taken a moment for him to respond. But then he had responded, kissing back firmly, reaching around to grasp the shorter mans arms and pulling him in to sit on his lap. Mac had straddled him, rolling his hips down, the whole thing a little uncoordinated and rushed, and Jack felt as though he was a fucking teenager again, but he went with it. He felt as though he could understand everyones love for the kid, just being around him was only something slightly short of intoxicating.

This wasn't Jacks first time kissing another man, or going a whole lot further, but he did wonder if it was Macs. He tried not to think too much about it as Mac's hands pressed to either side of Jacks head, angling it to the side as though he was trying to control the kiss. Jack let the kid do it, because it seemed as though he was feeling a little out of depth, and so he was overcompensating by acting as though he was the one with the upper hand. Jack was so hard it hurt, and when one of Macs hand began to pull at Jacks shirt up, hitching it up under his armpits, and then he tugged Jacks nipple.

Jack groaned and jerked, his teeth clicking against Macs. Mac pulled back a little, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen and his eyes shiny, and he twisted Jacks nipple again, watching as Jacks eyes closed and he bit down hard on his lower lip. He kept going, taking hold of the other nipple as well, thrusting his hips forward and twisting Jacks nipples, and Jack ground his hips up against him. He wanted to take hold of Macs hips and hold him in place, grind up against him until he got off, but he forced himself not too, let Mac control the pace.

Mac came first, his movements becoming even more jerky and his breathing hitching, and Jack forced his eyes open, even though the feeling of the heat and pressure down on his lap was incredible, and he watched as Macs eyes rolled back in his head.

That sight had been enough to have him coming in his pants, something he hadn't done in a_ long time_.

Afterwards, Mac had gotten gingerly off Jacks lap and had walked out of the lounge and into the bathroom. Jack really wasn't good with this sort of thing, but he guessed that there was going to be some kind of discussion now.

Which meant that it was a probably good idea to get his head sorted before Mac came back.

He came up short there.

And that scared him.

This was far from the first time Jack had hooked up with someone and not had a conversation with before it had happened. It was always awkward, but Jack had never felt _too bad_ about it because it wasn't as though he had any kind of relationship with them beforehand and had never cared too much about them, which sounded sad, but it was true. Even people that he worked with, he had managed to end things then and there and just keep it cordial around the office.

But it was different with Mac.

They had only been working together for a few months at this point, but Jack knew that his relationship with Mac was already something special.

And potentially what would make it worse would be the fact that Jack wasn't _ready_ to tell Mac that this was it, that this couldn't go any further.

Jack was already getting up and adjusting the jeans he was wearing. He could hear Mac moving around in the bathroom and he was probably getting ready to come back out, so Jack grabbed his keys off the table and headed toward the front door. His stomach was in knots, already feeling bad about what he was going to do, but he opened the front door and left, closing it quietly behind him.

It had now been a year and a half later and Jack still couldn't get that night out of his head.

Things had been awkward the first, especially the morning after. Jack had felt horrible when Mac had come in the next morning and had walked over to where Riley Davis was sitting at the computers and asked her about their next mission. He had pretty much completely ignored Jack, and Jack could understand that, so he hadn't pushed it. But it had gotten better over time, even though it was clear that Mac was keeping some barriers up.

Something else Jack could understand.

Which brought them to where they were now, face to face with Nikki.

As in Nikki, Mac's ex girlfriend.

They had her in an interrogation cell and they were looking at her from behind the one way glass. Macs arms were crossed over his chest firmly, and there was a tight expression on his face. His lips were pursed together and his eyes were pointed forward, staring at the blonde who was sitting at the metal table in the room, staring right back at them as though she could see them through the thick glass instead of at her reflection.

"I thought she was dead," Jack stated, unsure how to broach this. He and Mac were close, that was for sure, and there had been a lot that they talked about, but their love lives were an unspoken thing. Even though Jack hadn't really had any _semblance_ of a love life since things had happened between he and Mac. He just hadn't been interested in anyone. But it had also meant that they hadn't talked about Nikki, the girlfriend of Macs who had apparently _died_.

"No," Mac shook his head. "When I was working with her at the DXS...It turned out she had been a spy the whole time." Jacks eyebrows widened at that, but Mac didn't notice because he was still staring—glaring— at Nikki through the glass. "When we found out, she got away, and we hadn't been able to trace her. Matty is still in contact with some of the higher ups at the DSX, and they have had a small team of people on her this whole time, but the cover story was that she had died, because we didn't want everyone to know that we had been compromised." Jack's eyebrows furrowed together, because Nikki had been his _girlfriend_. Which meant that he had been lied to on a much more emotional level than everyone else. And also, because Mac had done a good job at hiding this from everyone that he worked with, including Jack. "Anyway," he forced himself to unfold his arms, letting them fall to his sides, even though his fists were still clenched together. "Matty wants us to let her sit here and sweat for the night. So, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack was fumbling for something to say when Mac left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Jack quickly reached for the door and then jerked back and made a face when he saw Matilda Webber standing there with an expectant expression on her face.

"Shit, Matty, you need to wear a bell," Jack rolled his eyes.

Matty kept on staring.

"I'm just going to go after Mac," Jack took a side step.

Matty just kept staring.

"Riiight," Jack muttered under his breath, quickly walking down the hallway, forcing himself not to look over his shoulder because he _knew_ Matty would still be there, watching him with those knowing eyes of hers. He wasn't too sure what direction Mac had gone in, but he figured that he was heading home for the night, so he went to the locker rooms to see if he would be there.

He was.

"Mac?" Jack asked quietly. Mac grunted from where he was facing his locker, his back to Jack, as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into his locker. Jack took in the scars on Mac's back, over his toned muscles, and a few bruises that had happened today on their mission to bring Nikki in. "You alright?"

"I'm great," Mac replied, although it was clearly a complete and utter lie. Jack stood there awkwardly for a moment before coming over to Mac, reaching out and resting a hand on Mac's shoulder. His whole body was tense, but as Jack gave his shoulder a squeeze and he felt Mac exhale and his body slumped a little. Jack didn't say anything for a long few minutes, just letting Mac stand there and exhale a few times, before he continued in a low voice.

"Did you want to come back to my place? We can have a few beers and find something shitty and corny to watch on TV?" Jack suggested. Mac tensed again and then he turned around, and Jack's hand fell back to his side.

"Jack," Mac said quietly and Jack realized what he had said. Other than when they were on a mission, Jack and Mac had never been alone together. And even when they were on a mission, usually Riley was with them, or Matty would be in their ear. But whenever they had hung out outside of work, they were always in a group of people, or at least Mac's room mate was there. They hadn't been alone since that night right near the beginning of their partnership.

Mac's room mate definitely wasn't going to be at Jacks place.

"What?" Jack asked cautiously and Mac's eyebrows pulled together.

"Jack..." he repeated, quieter this time. Jack was already so close to him, but he stepped closer still, so that there were only a few inches between them.

"I know what I suggested," he said. "And I also know that you've got a whole lot of unresolved shit that you've got going on in your head, so anything between us is going to hold over until that's sorted." Those big blue eyes of Macs stared at him, wide and curious. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, scrunching up his nose at what he had said without really thinking about it. They hadn't made _any_ mention of what had happened between the two of them that night, and now Jack was just putting it all out there.

"You...Left," Mac murmured, and there was a definite hurt glint in his eye. "I didn't think there was anything between us to discuss." Jack squared his shoulders and said something that he had wanted to say for a long time.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, watching as Mac's head jerked in surprise. "I shouldn't have left that night. I just...I kind of panicked. What happened just wasn't...What I had expected." Mac didn't say anything, waiting for Jack to finish. "But now...I think I'm ready for that—and a whole lot more to happen between us."

For the first time this week, since they had first gotten the lead about someone trying to take down the Phoenix organisation and then finding out that it was Nikki, Mac's lips pulled up in a smile.

The prettiest smile Jack had ever seen on Mac's face.

**Let me know what you think x**


End file.
